Der lange Weg zurück
by LadyAdamas
Summary: *  Schnee, Albus und der langersehnte Moment, an dem Severus endlich neu anfangen kann.  *  Ein etwas nachdenklicher One-Shot mit einem Severus, der nur ein ganz klein wenig OOC ist. Band 7 wird weitgehend ignoriert.


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Romane, auf denen sie basieren. Lediglich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist meine und natürlich will ich hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

An dieser Stelle noch ein dickes Dankeschön an meinen großartigen Beta-Leser Celendilon! Ohne dich wär ich wohl in Unsicherheit versunken... *knuddel*

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~ Der lange Weg zurück ~*~<strong>_

Er saß einfach nur da. Seit Stunden saß er nur da und starrte auf den kleinen zugefrorenen See hinaus, der vor dem Haus lag. Dicke schwere Flocken rieselten leise auf die Erde nieder. Bedeckten die Welt mit ihrer Reinheit und ließen dennoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie vergänglich waren. Vergänglich in ihrer weißen Pracht, mit der sie die Welt für einen kurzen Moment ebenmäßig und schön machten. Und er saß einfach nur da. Hatte er überhaupt bemerkt, welches Wunder sich um ihn herum abspielte? Welche Schönheit ihn umgab? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie kannte ihn gut. Vielleicht besser als so manch anderer, der ihn schon viel länger kannte, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er sich auch vor ihr verschloss. Seine Seele und seine Gedanken in sein Innerstes verbannte und nicht einmal sie heran ließ. Dabei war sie die Frau, die ihn liebte. Die Frau, die glaubte sein Herz erobert zu haben. Nun, an Tagen wie diesen, da war sie sich nicht mehr sicher ob dem so war. Ob er sie überhaupt wahrnahm. Er schloss sie aus seinem Leben regelrecht aus. Ließ sie alleine und versuchte der Welt zu beweisen, dass er stark war. Allein.

Doch er litt. Focht einen Kampf aus, dessen Ausmaße nur zu erahnen waren. Welche Dämonen mussten ihn quälen? Würde man den Schmerz, der ihn in einem dichten Kokon gefangen hielt jemals in seiner ganzen Tragweite begreifen können? Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann war sie sich sicher, dass andere daran zugrunde gegangen wären. Der Schmerz hätte sie wohlmöglich überwältigt und ihren Verstand geraubt. Doch er selbst ertrug all dies stumm. So wie jetzt, als er dort draußen saß. Tief in Gedanken versunken hatte er die Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet und blickte geradeaus. Dass er den See sehen würde, war unwahrscheinlich, denn in solchen Momenten war er so tief in seine Erinnerungen abgetaucht, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß.

Sie wusste sie musste ihm Zeit geben. Irgendwie würde er ihr schon zu verstehen geben, wenn er bereit war sie an seinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen. Doch noch war es nicht soweit und sie verließ das Fenster, an dem sie bis eben gestanden hatte. Wandte dem schwarz gekleideten Mann dort draußen den Rücken zu und schenkte ihm die Ruhe, die er sich an diesem Weihnachtstag so wünschte.

Severus Snape spürte, dass seine Frau ihn am Fenster beobachtet hatte und nun zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war. Er wusste, dass es ihr gegenüber nicht fair war, dass er sie ausschloss. Vielleicht wäre ihm alles leichter gefallen, wenn er mit ihr gesprochen hätte. Sie hatte in diesem Krieg auch schwere Verluste erlitten. Kannte den Schmerz. Kannte den Tod. War ihm selbst nur knapp entronnen… damals auf dem Schlachtfeld. Es war sicherlich nicht fair von ihm, alles alleine bewältigen zu wollen. Aber so war er. Er hatte nie wirklich erfahren, was es bedeutet sich um Probleme nicht gänzlich allein kümmern zu müssen. Es war damals seine Pflicht gewesen. Solange bis es ein Teil seiner selbst geworden war. Doch seine Frau litt. Das wusste er. Sie hatte eine ebenso schwere Bürde, die es zu verarbeiten galt. Aber sie kam nicht zu ihm, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihm das nicht auch noch zumuten konnte. Dabei wär es genau das, was helfen könnte.

Vielleicht würden sie beide es endlich schaffen, dass die Schatten sie freigaben und die Schmerzen verblassten. Dass seine Schuld ihn endlich nicht mehr erdrückte. Nicht, dass er sie je ganz vergessen wollte. Sie hatten aus ihm immerhin den Menschen gemacht, der er war und hatten ihn einiges gelehrt. Über Stolz. Über Übermut. Über Loyalität. Über Entscheidungen – falsche und richtige. Über sich selbst. Würde er also seine Schuld vergessen können, so würde er am Ende vielleicht die selben Fehler wieder machen. Den falschen Überzeugungen nachlaufen. Menschen verletzen und töten. Nun, sie hatten seit 3 Jahren den lang ersehnten Frieden, aber friedliche Zeiten sind anfällig. Sie sind so zerbrechlich.

Er seufzte und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf über sich selbst. Seit Jahren beschäftigte er sich mit diesen Gedanken und immer wieder drehten sie sich im Kreis...

Langsam erhob er sich von der Bank, auf der er gesessen hatte. Schnee, der auf ihn gefallen war, rieselte zu Boden, als er mit gemächlichem Schritt seinen Weg durch die weiße Landschaft nahm. In der perfekten Fläche weißer Kälte seine Fußspuren hinterlassend. Fußspuren, wie der Tod Fußspuren in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte.

Die genaue Zahl der Menschen, die durch seine Hand gestorben waren, konnte er nicht nennen, aber er erinnerte sich vereinzelt an Gesichter. Männer, Frauen, manchmal auch Kinder. Doch ein Gesicht war so präsent. So quälend präsent, dass es ihm die Luft abzuschnüren schien.

In ruhigen Momenten, tauchte dieses eine Gesicht aus seinem Inneren auf und es lächelte. Es lächelte so warm und gütig, dass der Schmerz ihn zu überfahren drohte. Seine Schuld ihn hinabdrückte. Dumbledore. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen, der immer an ihn geglaubt hatte getötet. Durch seine Hand war der Mann gestorben, der ihm viel mehr ein Vater war als sein eigener es je hätte sein können. Der seine Vergangenheit kannte, wusste was er alles getan hatte und warum und der ihm dennoch ohne zu zögern einen Platz im Leben geschenkt hatte. Und er hatte das zerstört. Hatte ihm so seine Dankbarkeit demonstriert. Schmerz überrannte ihn beim Gedanken daran. Doch vor allem überwältigte ihn sein Schuldgefühl, weil er es Dumbledore nicht hatte ausreden können.

Schon lange hatten sie beide darüber diskutiert wie man Potter zusätzlichen Schutz bieten könnte. Wie man dem Dunklen Lord eine weitere Barriere in den Weg stellen könnte, die ihn davon abhalten sollte diesem Jungen zu schaden. Endlose Diskussionen. Endlose Argumentationen. Endlose Studien verschiedener Schriften. Aber ein befriedigendes Ergebnis schien nie darunter zu sein. Bis… ja, bis Dumbledore auf diese Idee gekommen war. Ausgerechnet diese Idee schien die Lösung zu sein.

Er hatte ihn davon unterrichtet. Hatte ihm alle Einzelheiten erläutert. Die Logik war einleuchtend, immerhin zeugte die Vergangenheit eindeutig davon, dass der Elderstab durchaus eine mächtige Waffe war… wenn die Umstände stimmten… wenn der Plan so aufgehen würde… Soviele „Wenn"… Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihm fiel keine Alternative ein.

Der schale Beigeschmack blieb dennoch. Mehr noch, Severus Snape hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, seit Dumbledore ihm davon berichtet hatte. Versuche ihm diese Idee auszureden, zerfielen zu Staub. War er vielleicht nicht energisch genug gewesen? Hatte er sich zu leicht in sein Schicksal ergeben? Vielleicht hätte es doch eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben…Allein dieses „vielleicht" sorgte dafür, dass die Schuld ihn allmählich zerdrückte.

Am Ende hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt sich gebührend von Dumbledore zu verabschieden. Dabei hätte er ihm noch so viel zu sagen gehabt. Soviel verdankte er allein diesem Zauberer und nun würde dieser es nie erfahren…

Severus Snape führte seinen Weg fort ohne genau zu wissen wohin ihn seine Beine trugen. Nur die Bewegung war wichtig. Und doch schien es, als wüssten seine Beine ganz genau wohin sie gehen wollten. Sie brachten ihn fort vom See. Durch einen dunklen kleinen Tannenwald bishin zu einer kleinen Lichtung als eine weitere Erinnerung in ihm hochstieg…

„_Severus, mach dir keine Gedanken. Es wird alles gut werden." Dumbledore lächelte sanft und strahlte dabei eine Ruhe aus, die beinahe unheimlich wirkte. Sie übertrug sich auf Severus. Lullte ihn ein und wischte seine letzten Einwände zu diesem Plan davon. Solange bis er sich darüber bewusst werden würde, was er… wozu sie sich entschlossen hatten. Nur würde es dann zu spät sein. Viel zu spät… _

In seinen Träumen durchlebte er immer wieder diesen einen Augenblick. Den Augenblick als er Dumbledores Leben beendete. Den Augenblick, als er sein „Severus… bitte." vernahm, weil der ältere Zauberer sehr wohl wusste, dass Severus zu zweifeln begann… Dabei hing alles von ihm ab. Der ganze Plan. Und schließlich hatte er es getan. Er hatte ihn getötet. Und ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Gut, war für ihn dennoch nichts geworden.

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Ganz so als würden seine Beine ihm den Befehl dazu geben, weil sie dort angekommen waren, wo sie hingewollt hatten. Erst jetzt hob er den Blick. Sah schneebedeckte Landschaften. Bäume und Felder. Und er sah eine große Eiche mitten auf dem Feld. Zwar kahl, aber majestätisch in all ihrer erhabenen Kraft. Stolz und unnachgiebig stand sie dort und trotzte auf ihre eigene Art und Weise der Umwelt und dem Leben um sich. Bedächtigen Schrittes trat er näher heran und sah sich diesen riesigen alten Baum genauer an.

Die Borke war rau und tiefe Rillen zogen sich an ihm entlang. Die Äste waren stark und schwer und obwohl sie jetzt dick mit Schnee bedeckt waren, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sie mühelos das prächtige Blattkleid trugen, das sich im Frühling wieder zeigen würde.

Und trotz all seiner Kahlheit und der Tatsache, dass dieser Baum wie tot in dieser Schneelandschaft wirkte, erkannte er seine Kraft. Erkannte er die Kraft, die in ihm schlummerte und nur auf die nächsten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings wartete, um sich zu zeigen. In einem berstenden Meer aus grünen Blättern.

Und vielleicht war es gerade in diesem Moment, weit ab vom nächsten Frühling, wo er erkannte, dass dieser Baum ihn beruhigte. Seine Gedanken kreisten nicht mehr in allzu schnellen Wirbeln. Als würden sie ihren Schwung verlieren. Er konnte hier einfach stehen und still diesen Baum betrachten.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich entspannt. Es gab zwar immer wieder Momente, in denen seine Gedanken ruhten, er etwas Ablenkung hatte, aber sie lauerten auf ihn, um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder in ihren Strudel zu reißen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren diese kurzen Momente kostbar, in denen er Ruhe hatte. Seine bezaubernde Frau hatte keinen unwesentlichen Anteil daran und er wusste es zu schätzen, dass sie ihm diese Ruhe immer wieder gewährte, nein sogar schenkte.

Doch auch hier, fernab ihrer Gegenwart spürte er in der Nähe dieses Baumes Ruhe und vielleicht zum ersten Mal überhaupt richtig, ein Gefühl von Frieden. Frieden mit seiner Vergangenheit und seinen Entscheidungen. Frieden mit sich.

Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam in kleinen weißen Wölkchen in die kalte Winterluft hinaus. Wiederholte dies ein paar Mal und spürte mit jedem Atemzug, wie die Last auf seinen Schultern leichter wurde. Als er den letzten tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, mit geschlossenen Augen, sich ganz darauf konzentrierend die kalte Luft in die Lungen zu saugen und sie wieder herauszulassen, hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein an diesem Ort. Er öffnete abrupt die Augen und blickte in ein Paar gütiger und lächelnder Augen, die ihm den letzten Hauch Luft aus seinen Lungen herauspressten.

„Severus."

In dieser Stimme lag so viel Wärme und Güte und … ja, auch Liebe, dass es Severus Snape, einem der mutigsten und kühlsten Köpfe der Zaubererwelt, die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er starrte auf diesen Geist vor sich, nicht sicher ob er halluzinierte oder vielleicht schon ganz den Verstand verloren hatte. Dort vor ihm, direkt unter dieser mächtigen Eiche stand Dumbledore. Umhüllt von einer strahlenden Aura goldenen Lichts, stand der Mann vor ihm, den er selbst getötet hatte, um seitdem jeden Tag um ihn zu trauern.

„Albus?" Unglauben. Erstaunen. Hoffnung?

„Severus, mein lieber Junge…" Dumbledore trat ein zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und öffnete seine Arme weit. Als er Severus erreichte, verlor er seine Geistgestalt und erlaubte es so Severus trocken aufschluchzend in seine Arme zu sinken.

Severus war nie jemand gewesen, der es sich selbst gestattet hätte von jemanden in den Arm genommen zu werden. Außer seiner Frau vielleicht, aber auch das hatte er mühsam lernen müssen. Doch jetzt in diesem Moment überwältigten ihn seine Schuld und die Trauer um den einzigen Mann, den er je als einen Vater betrachtet hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr selbst gegen sich wehren wollte. Er brauchte diese Umarmung. Vielleicht würde er nie wieder einen dermaßen schwachen Moment haben, aber gerade jetzt auf dieser Lichtung und im Angesicht von Albus Dumbledore, konnte und wollte er nicht mehr stark sein. Nur ein einziges Mal im Leben wollte er schwach sein und einem anderen vertrauen, dass er aufgefangen werden würde.

Und er wurde aufgefangen. Albus schloss seine Arme um ihn und ließ ihn lächelnd an seiner Schulter weinen. Wie lange hatte es nur gedauert bis Severus endlich all seinen Schmerz einmal herauslassen konnte? Nein, wie lange hatte es gedauert bis Severus sich selbst gestattete einen derart schwachen Moment zuzulassen, um seinen Schmerz herauszulassen? Es war viel zu lange. Viel zu viele Jahre waren ins Land gegangen, in denen immer neuer Schmerz hinzukam, wuchs und gärte, ohne dass auch nur etwas davon herausgelassen wurde. Albus wusste, dass die Umstände Severus so hatten werden lassen, aber er wusste auch, dass dieser Tag einmal hatte kommen müssen.

Er sah in ihm immer noch diesen kleinen verängstigten Jungen, mit einer Menge Wut in sich, die ihn zu falschen Freunden, wenn man sie denn so nennen mochte, und vor allem zu einem falschen Pfad im Leben geführt hatte. Aber er erinnerte sich auch an den kleinen Jungen, der tief in seinem Innersten nur nach Wärme, Liebe und Anerkennung gesucht und sie leider viel zu spät erst gefunden hatte.

Als Severus als junger Mann, eines Nachts bei ihm vor der Tür stand und all dies selbst erkannt hatte, war der Kokon aus Härte um ihn schon sehr dicht gewesen – jedoch nicht so dicht, dass er diesen kleinen sehnsüchtigen Jungen dahinter nicht noch erkannt hätte.

Und es war genau dieser kleine Junge, der in diesem jetzt erwachsenen Mann seit Jahren geschlummert hat, der sich nun an ihn klammerte und schluchzte und weinte.

Es war schon viel zu lange nötig gewesen!

Severus konnte nicht anders und weinte. Weinte sich all seinen Schmerz von der Seele. Er weinte so lange bis er keine Kraft mehr zum Weinen hatte und sich leer und erschöpft fühlte. Als seine Tränen nachließen und er sich wieder beruhigte, erlaubte er es sich noch einen Moment die Anwesenheit von Albus zu genießen und in sich aufzunehmen. Dann löste er sich vorsichtig von ihm und trat nur soweit zurück, dass Albus noch immer seine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen lassen konnte. Unelegant wischte sich Severus mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Ich…" begann Severus und verstummte schnell wieder. Wo sollte er nur anfangen?

„Ich weiß." sagte Albus nur.

„Es war…" versuchte Severus es erneut und brach dann nochmals ab.

„Ich weiß." wiederholte Albus, diesmal lächelnd.

„Wieso…?" Severus hob den Blick und musterte Albus eingehend.

„Du hast mich gebraucht."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun müsste. Wir wussten beide, was es bedeuten würde und niemand trägt Schuld daran." Albus verstummte und drückte Severus leicht die Schulter. „Mein Junge, manche Dinge sind vorherbestimmt. Es kommt nur darauf an wie man damit umgeht. Gib dir nicht die Schuld an Dingen, die passiert sind, weil sie so passieren mussten. Denn du kannst sie nicht mehr ändern und hättest sie auch nie ändern können. Du hast dir selbst die größte Buße auferlegt und du hast all deine Fehler tausendfach wieder gut gemacht. Gib dich selbst frei. Es wird Zeit dafür!" Albus lächelte ihn abermals an und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. Severus wusste, dass der Mann vor ihm recht hatte, aber in seinem Inneren war er noch immer im Zwiespalt.

Hatte er wirklich für all seine Fehler genug gebüßt, wie Albus sagte? Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach und er erkannte, dass er wirklich seit dieser Nacht, als er bei Albus vor der Tür stand und seinen größten Fehler erkannt hatte, alles daran gesetzt hatte diesen zu korrigieren. Er wurde zum Spion, hatte sein Leben für die Menschen riskiert, die ihm wichtig waren oder die sich nicht selbst helfen konnten und er hatte am Ende entscheidend dazu beigetragen, dass Harry den Dunklen Lord hatte töten können…

„Du weißt, dass du mehr getan hast, um deine Fehler zu korrigieren, als je jemand von dir erwartet hätte. Verzeih dir selbst und fang neu an. Denk an Hermine und eure Zukunft. Ihr beide habt eine Zukunft, weil du dazu beigetragen hast. Ist das nicht alles was zählt?"

Severus hob kurz den Blick zum Himmel.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Der Krieg ist vorbei und mit ihm mein altes Leben. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich ein neues Leben im Frieden beginne… mit Hermine…"

Albus trat erneut einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schulter und nickte zufrieden.

„Wir alle sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet und ich ganz besonders. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich war, zu tun, was du getan hast, aber du warst der einzige, den ich darum bitten konnte und der einzige, dem ich das anvertrauen wollte. Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich dafür benutzt habe. Verzeih einem alten Mann, dass er dir das und so vieles mehr angetan hat."

Severus blickte diesen Mann stumm an und nickte bloß. Wie konnte er Albus nicht verzeihen? Er war es, der ihn aufgenommen hatte, trotz allem. Er war es ihm schuldig gewesen, jede Bürde auf sich zu nehmen, die er ihm hätte auferlegen wollen. Das erkannte er jetzt. Er hatte Albus nicht getötet, er hatte mit ihm zusammen gekämpft. Einen anderen Kampf, auf einem anderen Schlachtfeld, aber auch hier sind sie siegreich daraus hervorgegangen. Es war vorbei.

Als Severus diese Erkenntnis hatte, lächelte Albus nur sein undurchsichtiges, freundliches Lächeln und begann sich allmählich aufzulösen. Für einen Moment erschrak Severus, spürte aber schnell, dass es richtig und gut war. Es war wirklich vorbei.

„Leb wohl, mein Junge." hallte es noch nach, als Albus bereits verschwunden war und einen lächelnden Severus zurückließ.

„Leb wohl…" murmelte er noch und schaute nach oben in die kahle Baumkrone der Eiche. Dabei lauschte er diesem Gefühl von Leichtigkeit nach. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Es lag etwas neues vor ihm. Und er freute sich darauf. Er freute sich vor allem darauf mit Hermine zusammen das Neue zu erkunden.

Diesen Gedanken festhaltend, wandte er sich von der Eiche ab und nahm den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus. Zurück zu Hermine. Zurück zu seiner Zukunft.

* * *

><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!<p>

Konstruktive Kritik und Lob in jeder Form sind selbstverständlich immer gerne gesehen. Den Weg zum Button findet ihr doch, oder? *g*


End file.
